We will fabricate and validate a home-based device (HealthScan) for diabetics at high risk for foot complications. This infrared step-on temperature instrument will serve as an early warning system for impending ulcers and Charcot fractures. The hypothesis is that the HealthScan device will provide an accurate and convenient approach to identify potential foot problems by monitoring dermal temperature changes on the plantar aspect of the foot. Aim 1. To fabricate and validate an infrared based version of the HeaithScan. First - Fabricate an infrared thermometry based HealthScan unit to measure the entire plantar aspect of the foot using a scanning technique. Second - To calibrate/validate the instrument using in vitro standards calibrated against NIST-traceable temperature probes using water baths held at various temperatures. Thereafter, we will verify accurate data transmission by the internal modem of the HealthScan. Aim 2. To examine in-clinic use of the HealthScan by diabetic patients. The HealthScan will be used in-clinic with 40 diabetic patients (20 with elevated temperatures and 20 with normal temperatures). Foot temperatures will be measured and then transmitted to a computer using the device's internal modem. Furthermore, the accuracy of the transmitted temperature data will be compared to a standard dermal thermometer.